May lied
by RinxLenRockz011
Summary: A songfic I made based on the song I'd lie by Taylor Swift. Contestshipping


Me:I'm new here so go easy on me please?

May:Why am I here?

Drew:*smirk*Dumb.

May:NO! I'M NOT DUMB!

Me:May can you do the disclaimer for me,please?

May:RinxLenRockz011 does not own Pokemon,me or anybody else in Pokemon

* * *

><p><em>I don't think that passenger seat<em>

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

"How was your night here in Petalburg City?"May asked

"It was good."Drew replied while leaning to the sakura tree

May didn't hear him because she was drowned in the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen.

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

"Have you ever liked a girl?"May asked Drew

"No.I'll never fall in love."Drew replied as he flicks his hair

May laughed for a second and frowned

'I hope he's wrong.'May thought

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

"Ash is too dumb that he doesn't know where babies came from."Drew joked

"Hehe."May did a fake smile

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue,born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful,he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

"Haha!You like Linkin Park!"May laughed at Drew who is blushing

"Atleast it's better than Justin Bieber!"Drew answered back

May turned red because of anger and embarrassment

"Hi May!"Solidad,Drew's sister greeted(A/N:I made Solidad as Drew's sister)

'She's beautiful.'May thought

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"Solidad asked

"Sure."May replied and walked with Solidad away from Drew

Drew's father looked at Drew far away and softened his emerald eyes.

'He's finally growing up.'

(At May and Solidad)

"Do you know what is Drew's favortite color?"Solidad asked May

"It's green."May replied

"He never told me."Solidad said

"Wow."May said surprised

"Do you love my brother?"Solidad asked

"N-no."May stuttered

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long!_

Young Drew flicks the light on but it didn't open.

"Shouldn't a light go on?"Drew asked

"It's the wrong button."May said

"Oh."Drew said and flicks the other light on

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

Drew cried because of his lost to Solidad.

May looked at him far away and thought

'I wish he was mine.'May walked away

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue,born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful,he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_

_ My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

Drew tossed a rose to May and walked away

'I'm holding every breath for you.'May thought

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

"Do you liked it?"Drew asked after he finishes his guitar playing

"Yup."May replied

_I think he can see through everything_

_But my heart_

"Hah!You're embarrassed right now!"Drew teased

May got angered a bit and thought

'He can see through everything but my heart.'

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My god he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make up_

_And pray for a miracle_

May woke up because of her dream of Drew.

"My god he's hot."May mumbled

"I hope he tells me that he likes me at the contest."May prayed and went back to bed

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful,he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

* * *

><p>Me:Thank you for reading!<p>

Drew:It sucks.

Luke:Shut up Drew_._

May:Who are you?

Me:It's my made up character and also it's me but a boy one

May:Okay...


End file.
